The Winning Piece
by einna
Summary: School Festival is near... And Tohru has a special surprise for the Sohma boys, namely Yuki and Kyo. Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or any of it's characters.. I'm just a fan.

**THE WINNING PIECE**

**One clear sunny day…**

"**I'm going to beat you Damn Rat!"**

**Sigh "Don't you ever get tired saying that, kuso nezumi?"**

**CRASH BANG**

**Tohru Honda suddenly woke up with a start, disoriented. _Oh no, okaa-san, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are fighting again. I better stop them._ Tohru hurriedly ran down the steps just in time to see Kyo's body hurling into hers with such impact that she was thrown against the wall and…**

**POOF**

"**Miss Honda!" Yuki ran to Tohru who was standing limply against the wall for support. "Miss Honda! Are you okay? Did the baka neko hurt you?" Yuki looked at her face worriedly. "I'm fine Yuki-kun! What about you? Are you okay? Oh no! Where's Kyo-kun?" **

"**I'm," gasp "down here." Both Yuki and Tohru turned down to see Kyo, in his cat form, pinned underneath Tohru's feet. "Oh no, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" **

**POOF**

"**Wah!" Tohru turned away so quickly that she got dizzy doing so. "Baka neko! Put on your clothes. Are you trying to embarrass Miss Honda? You nearly hurt her earlier, you know." "Shut up you damn rat!"**

"**Ano, Yuki-kun, Kuo-kun…" "What?" growled Kyo. "Yes, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki at the same time. "Are you trying to imitate me, stupid rat?" "Who would imitate ya, stupid rat?" Tohru softly pleaded, "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, please stop fighting, I don't want to see you fight anymore." And with that, both boys fell silent at the girl's plea, feeling a bit guilty and shuffling their feet.**

"**Wahhh! I forgot it's the festival today! Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I have to make breakfast and go to school. I have a lot of things to do!" With that, Tohru hurriedly ran into the kitchen, made breakfast and ran up to her room, grabbed her things and left the boys staring at her. "Wow! I never thought that Miss Honda could move that fast," thought Yuki. "What the hell's her problem?" thought Kyo, a bit irritated. Both boys hurriedly ate their breakfast and went to school.**

"**Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima, have you seen Miss Honda-san?" asked Yuki. "It's afternoon already but I still haven't seen her. Do you know where she is?" "Hmmm," said Hanajima "I know she is involved in the talent show later in the evening and she asked me to tell you and Kyo-kun to go there later." "Huh?" said both boys. **

**Later that evening: Talent Show**

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Kaibara's High School Talent Show! We have an amazing number of performances later tonight so hang on to your seats and let the show begin!" Yuki and Kyo sat at the front row due to the insistence of Hanajima and Uotani. **

"**First we will introduce tonight's guest judges. First is Dr. Hatori Sohma!" Female sighs could be heard around the room. "Whoa, Hatori?" thought Yuki and Kyo. "Moving on, our next guest judge is Ayame Sohma who graciously contributed to the wardrobe of the contestants." Cheers could be heard. "Oh my God… why Ayame?" thought Yuki while Kyo snickered at the background. "And out last guest judge is none other than, Shigure Sohma, a famous novelist!" Polite claps could be heard at the auditorium.**

**A number of dances were shown at the auditorium and polite claps were heard. There was a singing entry and a couple of rappers. "Now, for our last contestant, Miss Honda Tohru will sing the song 'Weak' by SWV." Polite applause greeted this announcement. The curtain parted and revealed Honda Tohru…**

**Tohru was wearing a clinging blue-green gown that shimmered at the light and was backless with a slit reaching her thigh. She has make-up on her face, her eyes smoky, her cheeks a little flushed, and her lips painted shimmer pink and pouty while her hair is pinned up leaving some lazy strands to curl around her face. She was lounging on top of a piano situated at the middle of the auditorium. Yuki's and Kyo's jaws dropped, they never saw Tohru wearing that kind of clothes before! **

**As the music started, Tohru began to sing. **

I don't know what it is that you've done to me

But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way

Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing

It's a feeling that I don't understand

'Cause my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of loving you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you

I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak

I lose all control and something takes over me

In a daze and it's so amazing

It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me

By my side, I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain why your loving makes me weak

Time after time, after time I try to fight it

But your love is strong, it keeps on holding on

Resistance is down

When you're around, cries fading

In my condition, I don't want to be alone

'Cause my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of loving you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you

I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak

I lose all control and something takes over me

In a daze and it's so amazing

It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me

By my side, I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain why your loving makes me weak

I try hard to fight it

No way can I deny it

You're love's so sweet, knocks me off my feet

I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak

I lose all control and something takes over me

In a daze and it's so amazing

It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me

By my side, I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain why your loving makes me weak

(I get so weak)

Blood starts racing through my veins

(I get so weak)

Boy, it's something I can't explain

(I get so weak)

Something 'bout the way you do

The things you doo-ooo-ooo, it...

(Knocks me right off of my feet) - OHHHHHHH, off my feet

Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

**The whole auditorium fell silent as Tohru finished singing. Slowly Yuki and Kyo stood up, clapping wildly as the rest of the audience followed. Some even did some whistles and catcalls like I love Tohru! Kyo and Yuki still couldn't believe it. "That's Tohru?" "Ladies and gentlemen, we have the final result for our show tonight; out winner will receive 700,000 yen in cash prize and a scholarship at Tokyo University!" Gasps could be heard at this announcement. "And our winner is… (drum roll please!) none other than Miss Honda Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki began clapping and cheering. Tohru got the prize from the host and bowed to the audience. "Thank you everyone, thank you!" **

**As Tohru finished dressing and went out of the dressing room, she saw Yuki and Kyo waiting for her as well as Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure. "Well, my darling," said Ayame "Didn't I tell you blue would look good on you? Congratulations!" "Congratulations!" said Momiji & Haru at the same time. "Ah.. my little flower, you were so wonderful!" said Shigure. "Congratulations, Miss Honda." said Hatori, his lips curling a little at the sides. "Miss Honda, congratulations! You were so wonderful up the stage!" said Yuki, blushing. "Um, congratulations… Tohru." stammered Kyo. "Oh, thank you everyone! It was so nice that all of you could come. I know you all had something important to do other than watching me sing. But I still thank all of you," said Tohru, bowing quickly. "Since I won the contest, I am going to treat you all to a nice restaurant!" "But Miss Honda, shouldn't you save that for college?" asked Yuki worriedly. "Don't worry, I still have enough so let's go!" said Tohru excitedly. So the gang went out to a Chinese restaurant and had a lovely time. **

**THE END**


End file.
